El fantasma del apartamento
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se muda a un nuevo apartamento con su hijo Alex, sin imaginar que pronto se convertiría en su peor pesadilla. Se reencuentra con Rose Weasley, con quien tuvo algo en el pasado y lo ayudará. Este fic participa del Reto Halloween 2013: Leyendas Pottéricas del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas".


**El fantasma del apartamento **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._  
_

_Este fic participa del Reto Halloween 2013: Leyendas Pottéricas del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"._

* * *

— ¿Dónde esta en el apartamento? —pregunto su padre Draco.

—Esta en Oxford. En Banbury Road. —contestó Scorpius.

Los dos estaban sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el jardín de Malfoy Mannor. No muy lejos de ellos un niño, de cabellos rubios casi platinados y ojos grises como la tormenta, jugaba con el nuevo juguete que su padre le compró recientemente. El niño se veía feliz, alejado de los problemas de la realidad.

—Scor, sabe que no es necesario que se vayan. Tú y Alex son bienvenidos en esta casa. —dijo Draco, era la tercera vez en la misma hora que decía aquello.

Scorpius hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—No se trata de eso, papá. Quiero mudarme allí con Alex. Ni tú ni mamá estarán toda la vida para ayudarme. —replicó Scorpius con voz segura. —Quiero vivir con Alex, es mi hijo, quiero conocerlo, compartir momentos juntos. Aprender a educarlo y terminar de crecer yo con él.

Draco lo admiraba por haber tomado esa decisión. Scorpius solamente tenía diecisiete años y a pesar de ser joven no dudo en hacerse responsable de su hijo cuando la madre de Alex lo abandonó en Malfoy Mannor. Su hijo era joven pero era decidido y podría salir adelante solo... Igualmente echaría de menos la presencia de Alex en la casa, ya se acostumbró a que el pequeño estuviera entre sus pies todo el tiempo y entreverando los documentos de su despacho.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites...

—Lo sé, papá. —finaliza Scorpius.

Draco sonríe orgulloso.

* * *

Banbury Road es una calle bastante silenciosa y no son muchos los automóviles que pasan por allí. El edificio donde Scorpius se va a mudar se alza majestuoso al final de la cuadra. Sus paredes son grises y pequeñas ventanas se pueden observar, cada una decorada con una cortina diferente. Ha llegado hasta allí en uno de esos taxis muggles y no ha quedado desconforme, por lo menos no tiene las ganas de vomitar como cada vez que se aparece. Alex solamente tiene año y medio, tampoco esta apto para aparecerse.

Después de pagarle al conductor del taxi con libros, baja las maletas y lleva a Alex en brazos hasta la recepción del edificio.

—Usted debe ser, Scorpius Malfoy. —dice la recepcionista, una muchacha de treinta años que le sonríe coquetamente.

—Soy yo. —asiente Scorpius, ignorando la insinuación, no quiere saber nada de mujeres al menos por un tiempo. —Ya he dejado pago los primeros dos meses.

La recepcionista saco un par de llaves color cobre de un cajón y se las entrego.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas.

Scorpius volvió a asentir y se encaminó hasta el ascensor que estaba a pocos pasos de la recepción. Su apartamento era el 3F y se ubicaba en sexto piso del edificio. No tenía mucha experiencia con los artefactos muggles pero dejo guiarse por las instrucciones colocadas en una pared del ascensor. Un sonido agudo le indicó que ya estaban en el piso correspondiente.

Al entrar en el apartamento Scorpius notó tres cosas.

La primera es que había un tapete de bienvenida afuera de la puerta, algo que las demás puertas no tenían, como si alguien antes que él hubiera vivido allí y se olvidará de retirar el tapete cuando se fue.

La segunda es que el marco de madera de la puerta habían varios arañazos, como si alguien se hubiera aferrado con cuerpo y alma a aquel marco con sus uñas.

La tercera fue que en el instante que pusieron un pie dentro del apartamento, sintió como una oleada de pánico lo envolvió por dentro como una suave caricia que estaba a punto de convertirse en un desgarrador arañazo.

El apartamento era bastante amplio. Dos habitaciones, una cocina conectada a un salón comedor, un baño y una sala de estar con un gran ventanal que permitía observar todo Oxford. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco desagradable pero con un movimiento de varita sería suficiente.

_"No Scorpius, no debes usar magia en una localidad muggle"_, se reprocho a sí mismo. Ahora solo quedaba instalarse y... No pudo pensar en nada más cuando de repente escucho el sonido del timbre. Camino hasta la puerta y se sorprendió a más no poder. Allí parada en el umbral de la puerta estaba Rose Weasley Granger con unos pasteles de bienvenida en la mano.

El rostro de ambos se transformó en el acto.

— ¿Weasley?

— ¿Malfoy? Esto si que es una sorpresa. —Rose hablo suavemente. —No imagines que serías mi nuevo vecino.

Scorpius observó nuevamente la cesta con los pastelitos que desprendían un ligero aroma a recién horneado.

—Me doy cuenta.

Ambos estaban incómodos. Alex se impulsaba de los brazos de su padre para alcanzar alguno de los pasteles de la cesta.

— ¡Que los disfruten! —dijo extendiendo la cesta en dirección a Scorpius, él la tomó. —Cualquier cosa que necesiten, mi apartamento es el 6F.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Weasley.

Rose asintió y se marchó pronto.

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente como comenzó todo con Scorpius Malfoy. Él era el mejor amigo de su primo Albus Severus Potter y los dos estaban en Slytherin, compañeros de habitación, muchas clases en común, todo favoreció a su amistad. Pronto Scorpius fue conoció como el mujeriego de Slytherin, todas las chicas suspiraban por él y como no podía ser de otra manera, Rose terminó cayendo rendida ante él (aunque no le gustara reconocerlo).

Se besaron un par de veces y hasta allí fue su relación, si podía llamársele así. Pero todo no tardo en concluir cuando todo Hogwarts se entero que Scorpius Malfoy se había acostado con Emily Nott y ella resultó embarazada.

Rose tuvo sus dudas acerca de que Scorpius fuera el verdadero padre del bebe que esperaba Emily pero hasta hace unos momentos esas dudas se disiparon. El niño era la misma imagen que su padre, con el cabello rubio platinado, los ojos grises como el acero y la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Verlos uno junto al otro, fue suficiente.

Él era feliz con su hijo y ahora vivían en el mismo piso.

* * *

Una semana después, Scorpius podría decir que se instaló en el apartamento. Acondicionó las dos habitaciones, en una dormía Alex en una extensa cunaron doseles y en la otra habitación dormía Scorpius.

Por una semana su vida pareció encontrar su cauce natural, encontrar rumbo y acomodamiento.

Pues la comodidad no le duro eternamente y una cruel noche de verano, donde las altas temperaturas lo obligaban a dormir sin sabanas, todo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y se encamino por algo demasiado turbio y oscuro para ser normal dentro del mundo mágico.

* * *

Se despertó agitado, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho como si una mano de hierro estuviera perforando su piel. Scorpius sintió como una pequeña gota de sudor le corría por la frente. El sonido de la puerta y el gran ventanal abriéndose, llegó hasta sus oídos, perforando sus tímpanos. Luego fueron unos potentes arañazos metálicos. Sin dudarlo se puso de pie y con varita en mano comenzó a caminar desde su habitación, inspeccionando el resto de la casa.

Todo parecía estar en orden, de repente la puerta y el ventanal ya no se abrían, todo estaba en perfecta calma. El aire seguía estando denso. Ese silencio sepulcral instaurado, se rompió de un segundo para el otro por un intenso llanto infantil.

_"Alex"_, pensó Scorpius alarmado.

Corrió hasta la habitación de su hijo y contemplo absorto, como una figura transparente y que se mantenía flotando, se acercaba peligrosamente a la cuna de Alex. El pequeño estaba llorando tan fuerte que los tímpanos de Scorpius parecieron romperse como cristales y los ojos grises del menor estaban inundados de lágrimas, que no tardarían en comenzar a correr por sus mejillas.

—Aléjate de él. —bramó Scorpius y sin esperar un solo segundo más se lanzó sobre el fantasma, pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesarlo.

El fantasma seguía avanzando hacía la cuna de su hijo y de un instante a otro, una almohada se presionó fuertemente contra el rostro redondo de Alex. Scorpius lanzó tantos hechizos como pudo, hasta que por fin la almohada salió volando por los aires. Se acercó hasta la cuna de su hijo y lo tomó fuertemente en brazos. Sintió los latidos acelerados del cuerpo de Alex, confundiéndose con los suyos propios.

Mientras corría con su hijo en brazos en dirección a la puerta, Scorpius pudo jurar que el fantasma flotaba tras de ellos y a medida que el fantasma se iba acercando hacía ellos, su rostro se iba desfigurando hasta convertirse en algo aterrador. Primero los ojos hundidos y completamente negros como dos posos sin fondos, dos marcadas ojeras de color violáceo debajo de los párpados, la nariz estaba torcida hacía un lado como si se la hubieran machacado a golpes, a la barbilla le faltaba un trozo y las ropas transparentes se estaban tornando oscuras; era sangre.

Entonces en su mente resonaron las palabras de Rose: _"Cualquier cosa que necesiten, mi apartamento es el 6F"._

Cuando traspaso el umbral de la puerta, vio nuevamente los arañazos y comprendió que debieron ser de otra víctima. El apartamento de Rose Weasley, solamente quedaba a tres puertas del suyo. Golpeo la puerta tanto como pudo, mirando hacía atrás y asegurándose de que el fantasma no había salido de su apartamento. Rose apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con una bata de dormir y el cabello rojo como el ocaso recogido en una coleta.

—Weasley, no sabes como me alegro de verte. —dijo Scorpius con el terror todavía en las pupilas, recuperando la respiración. — ¿Podría pasar?

Ella miró a Alex quien estaba aturdido por un hechizo de Scorpius y ya no lloraba, y luego a Scorpius.

Finalmente abrió la puerta.

* * *

Adentro del apartamento, Scorpius le explico a Rose todo lo vivido esa noche. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesita ratona que estaba ubicada en la sala de estar, ella preparó dos té muy cargados de azúcar para que Scorpius recuperara el color del rostro, Alex dormía en el sillón ya mejor.

— ¿Estas seguro de qué era un fantasma? —preguntó Rose de forma cautelosa.

—No estoy seguro. —admitió él, mirando la taza de té. —No era como uno de los fantasmas que hemos visto en Hogwarts. Era diferente. Cuando estuve en la misma habitación que él sentí mucho frío, aunque en ese momento no me di cuenta. Ahora sí. Y cambio de forma.

—Hasta donde yo sé, los fantasmas no cambian de forma.

— ¿Entonces...?

Rose guardó silencio.

—¿Intento atacarte?

Scorpius pareció reconsiderarlo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... No. Jamás intento atacarme, sino a Alex.

—Es claro que su objetivo era él y no tú. —Rose se puso de pie. —Será mejor que se queden aquí esta noche.

* * *

En un pasado, exactamente cinco años atrás, una pareja de muchachos se mudaron al apartamento 3F de Banbury Road. Todo fue de mil maravillas durante los primeros meses. Ellos estaban muy enamorados y para comprobar su amor, tenían un pequeño niño cuyo nombre no se sabía con exactitud. Si se le preguntaba a sus vecinos del piso, estos dirían que todo estaba bien entre ellos y no podían ser más felices juntos.

No siempre fue así. Llegó una época donde el padre del pequeño se fue sumiendo en una gran depresión hasta ir perdiendo poco a poco sus facultades mentales. Una noche donde el cielo era nebulosa, la muchacha llego al apartamento y se sorprendió al ver un gran camino de sangre que llegaba hasta la cocina.

Se llevo las manos a la boca, grito y lloro desconsoladamente al darse cuenta de que el hombre al que ella amaba, acababa de matar a su pequeño hijo a cuchillazos. Desde ese momento el espíritu del niño quedo guardado en el apartamento en forma de fantasma y juro vengarse de su padre, con cualquier otro niño que habitará allí.

Si Alex Malfoy y su padre, pensaban que se librarían de él, estaban muy equivocados.


End file.
